Dar a Luz
by Sly Machin
Summary: Ulquiorra solo quería largarse de ahí, prefería mil veces permanecer horas tirado en la cama. Además, nadie le había dicho que la mujer se pondría agresiva en el momento y con un empujón lo habían obligado a entrar; solo para que antes siquiera de verlo, ella lo dejara tirado con lo que sea que le haya lanzado.


**Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Dar a Luz**

* * *

.

.

Ulquiorra permanecía sentado en esa dura silla de hospital. No era para nada cómoda, podría ser un instrumento esencial para quedarte sin culo, aunque te quedaras menos de media hora.

Nada de esto era esencial, pero era pensar en esa cosa plástica del demonio, o escuchar y ver atentamente todo lo que sucedía.

A cada lado de él, se encontraban el Shinigami y Grimmjow. Los dos luciendo una gran sonrisa, con el destino de burlarse descaradamente de él. ¿Por qué se burlaban de él? Muy simple. La mujer se encontraba en una sala, haciendo algo que esos dos idiotas –más la mujer Shinigami y Nelliel- habían denominado "Dar a Luz".

El problema en sí no era eso. A el realmente le daba menos que igual. Su gran problema, era que cuando había recibido la… noticia, de que la mujer tendría que hacerlo. Ya que al momento, el chico Fresa y su antes compañero espada, se lo habían llevado a una habitación apartada de sus mujeres.

"—Supongo que Ulquiorra no tiene idea de lo que pasa— había dicho Grimmjow".

En ese momento, el ex espada número cuatro, había pensado que lo mejor sería golpear al idiota. Lo estaba clasificando con los de su lado.

"—¿Qué dices si le contamos un poco?— el chico fresa manifestó una sonrisa algo torcida en ese momento".

Y más tarde, Ulquiorra había deseado lanzarles un gran Cero. Se lo merecían, pues habían sido tan gilipollas como para empezar a hablar de lo que le había llevado a todo eso. Y lo idiotas, haciendo gala de su estupidez monumental, comenzaron explicando cosas que él ya sabía, con algo que parecía ser un peluche de un león –y que se movía- y otro de un pulpo –que no se movía-.

Lo peor, lo hacían como si fuera un mocoso de diez años.

En ese momento solo había esperado que no le salieran con algo parecido a lo de la cigüeña. Pero en su defensa, conocía esa tonta historia para no decirles a los mocosos a la hora que preguntaran de donde habían salido; gracias a la mujer.

Recordando todo esto, hacía su buen esfuerzo para ignorar a los dos idiotas y a las miradas de las dos mujeres justo frente a él.

Parecían estar esperando algo, pero él solo las ignoraba, mientras permanecía sumido en los recuerdos que lo habían llevado a estar ahí y no haciendo algo más productivo.

Hace exactamente dos horas, Kuchiki y Nelliel habían llegado al departamento en el que vivía con la mujer, alegando que debía estar en el hospital en ese mismo momento.

Su respuesta había sido un rotundo "no" y al momento ya se encontraba siendo llevado escaleras abajo, amarrado con cuerdas sin poder mover los brazos. No había puesto esfuerzo en desamarrarse realmente, solo gastaría fuerzas ya que de alguna u otra manera lo llevarían.

Nelliel siempre se salía con la suya, y la Shinigami no se quedaba atrás.

De un momento a otro, ahora estaba sentado en esa cosa de un material del demonio, porque esas dos mujeres le habían platicado algo de dar apoyo por el camino. Así que supuso que solo por eso estaba ahí.

Aunque también era consiente de que era su responsabilidad.

—¡Ulquioraaaaaa!— el grito de la mujer se debe haber escuchado hasta en la acera contraria del hospital, se dijo él. Aún sentado y no pretendiendo hacer algo por el llamado.

Al segundo siguiente, lo primero que se escuchó, fueron las voces cabreadas de Kuchiki y Nelliel.

—¿Por qué todavía estás ahí sentado?— mascullaron.

Ulquiorra solo parpadeó y se giro a ver a el chico fresa y Grimmjow; éstos habían puesto su mano en su hombro, como signo de compasión.

Hijos de puta.

Lo siguiente que sucedió, fue que lo empujaron. Lo último que recordó antes de quedar inconsciente, fue algo duro estrellándose contra su cabeza viniendo de la sala y el agudo –y algo enojado- grito de la mujer clamando su nombre con algo parecido a sed de venganza.

* * *

**Hola :D soy nueva en el fandom de Bleach, nunca había escrito una historia de éste anime. Pero hoy me animé y me ha salido un Ulquihime.**

**La verdad no sé si habrá quedado IC, pero estoy algo apurada. Tampoco sé si me habrá quedado muy bien, pero a mi me ha gustado xD**

**Bye, espero que me digan si les gustó o no :)**


End file.
